Christmas Wishes
by Atra Luminarium
Summary: When Blaise decides to nurse the ill Draco back to health, he gets a little more then he bargained for, and nothing he was expecting. DMXBZ


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do profit from this.

**Warnings:** Strong Language, Mature Sexual themes, Male/Male pairing.

_Author's Note:_ Yes, I started this in December. I just finished it. The ending is thus a little wonky, but I still really like the concept. Forgive any weirdness and please enjoy~

* * *

><p>Blaise Zabini was in a pretty good mood. Despite the fact that it was Christmas eve and he was working overtime. In fact, that didn't bother him as much as it probably bothered Ronald Weasley, who had a wife and four kids waiting at home. It didn't bother him because he was happily single, no matter how much Narcissa nagged him about when he was settling down or how many times Pansy tried to set him up with single friends. He was content in being single. Of course, that was probably only because he was in love with his best friend. But of course, seeing as how they both had male bits, and one of them was straight, he had deemed it a lost cause and contented himself to a life alone.<p>

Therefor, his family was his mother, Pansy, Theodore and their two children, Narcissa, who had remarried (to Severus, no less) a bit after Lucius died a rather young death after receiving the kiss, and of course, Draco. Who was more of a bachelor then he was.

But despite this, Blaise was happy. He had a job he loved, more people then he could be thankful for and a nice flat not far from the Ministry. Yes. This was his life, and even _if_ he was still at work at 6 on Christmas eve, he was happy with it.

"Draco, these briefs need to be filed-." Blaise broke off and took in the sight before him. Draco, his best friend since puberty, was huddled in front of his desk, his traveling cloak and a scarf wrapped tightly around him. He glanced up, his nose and cheeks were flushed lightly and he looked frozen and absolutely miserable. "Now..." He blinked and paused at the door way "Merlin, Dray...what's wrong?"

Draco gave him an irritated look

"I'm sick, what the hell does it look like, you imbecile?" He snapped, turning back to the parchment on his desk. His voice was thick in congestion and slightly hoarse. Blaise frowned and entered the office, suddenly feeling guilty he hadn't made time to see Draco more during the week.

"If you're sick, why did you come in today?" Blaise asked quietly, debating on whether to add his small pile of briefs onto the already looming stack of paperwork on his friend's desk. Draco made an irritated sound.

"This department is already behind because of morons skiving off for Christmas-"

"Bah Humbug." Blaise muttered quietly, flipping through the pile. Draco paused and glared at him, before continuing

"-it couldn't have withstood me calling in as well." He finished, his tone growing slightly more irritated. Blaise perked an eyebrow and stared at him

"Draco, you and I both know that you're a shoo-in to take Shacklebolt's place when he retires. You don't need to work your ass off so much to prove you're worthy." He chided, Draco sniffed and shook his head a little

"Potter's his first choice, you and I both know _that._" He replied, scratching something out on his paper. Blaise made a noise of disagreement.

"Potter may be a better Auror-" Blaise broke off at the glare he received from that and sighed slightly "But you're a better _leader._ Plus, Potter doesn't have a head for business. You do. Hence why..." He frowned and noticed that many of Potter's forms and briefs were scattered throughout the pile, blank or only half finished. "Why you'd be a better department head..."

Draco paused and glanced up, perking an eyebrow slightly, before shaking his head with a small, amused smile.

"Wotcher!" Tonks called, tripping into the room and knocking over Draco's small coat stand. Luckily devoid of any hangings, since Draco seemed to be wearing every piece of clothing he owned. Draco barely glanced up as it crashed to the floor and Tonks blushed a little, quickly bending down to snatch it up. She set it right, knocking a picture on Draco's wall crooked, before she turned, not bothering to fix it and grinned at Draco "You know you're my favorite cousin, right Draco?" She asked with a sweet expression. She'd taken on a decidedly innocent appearance, and Blaise suspected she was going to try to guilt Draco into something.

"I'm your only cousin, Nymphadora, what do you want?" He deadpanned, not looking up from his papers, Tonks was momentarily put off, before she grinned sweetly and whipped out a large pile of paperwork

"I wanted to ask you if you could do these for me, you see, Bill's waiting for me at home. Do you mind? No? Great! Thanks Draco! You're the best!" She gushed, setting the papers down and scampering out, knocking over the coat stand again on her way out. Draco stared at the thick pile of papers she deposited and frowned, setting his quill down neatly in his inkwell and letting out a tired sigh, before seizing up and giving a large sneeze. Blaise smirked and had to keep himself from revealing just how adorable he had found the action. Instead, he rounded Draco's desk and hauled him up

"I am taking you home. You are going to rest and get better." He ordered, Draco glanced at him and scowled, pulling his arm away and sniffing.

"No. I've got to finish this." He stated, turning and starting back towards his desk. Blaise frowned and weighed his options, before throwing caution to the wind in the name of his friend's health and smirked, reaching over and tossing Draco over his shoulder. The blonde squeaked in a rather feminine way that only made Blaise revel in his ingenious plan some more. "Zabini! Put me down this _**instant**_!"

"No can do, Draco! We're going home." He stated firmly, grabbing Draco's briefcase and entering the hallway, turning to lock Draco's office securely and ignoring all the odd looks he was getting from his fellow Aurors. He trudged up the hall stopping momentarily in the main office were most of the Aurors had desks. Most of these were clear, neat and dark, but there was a bunch in the corner that were lit up and occupied. Draco could tell who was in that corner just by the raucous laughter. Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Longbottom and Thomas. He groaned as Blaise started towards them, and tried squirm out of his grip, but gave up when he only succeeding on breaking into a small coughing fit. Blaise paused in front of the group, and cleared his throat.

"Potter, if Shacklebolt comes around lookin' for Draco, I'm taking him home. He's sick. He can't be working at the moment." He stated softly, not particularly wanting to draw the attention of the others and ruin Draco's work reputation...too much.

Harry Potter glanced at him and took in the spectacle without missing a beat, before nodding

"Good to see you finally talked some sense into the git. He's been looking a bit peaky all week." He stated, Ron snickered and nodded

"Think the prat might learn to relax a little." He muttered, Draco stiffened

"Weasley, you could say that to my face." He spat, his voice slightly muffled by the material of Blaise's sweater. Ron smirked and shook his head a little

"No. No I couldn't, because your face is currently buried in Zabini's ass." He stated, Ginny and Dean broke into laughter while Neville looked at his friend disapprovingly. Blaise smirked

"You only wish it was yours, Weasley." He replied in a wistful tone, Ginny snickered and nodded in approval

"You always had a sharp tongue, Zabini." She stated in admiration, Draco scoffed

"And a dull mind. Now, Blaise, PUT ME THE HELL DOWN."

"Nope. Anyways, thanks Potter. All of you, have a happy Christmas eh? And don't drink too much eggnog." He stated with a cheerful grin, the group flashed him matching smiles and muttered similar farewells. Blaise turned and started to walk away, before pausing and turning slightly "Oh, and Potter?"

"Yeah?" Harry asked, glancing up, Blaise gave him a serious look and arched a slim brow

"Learn how to do your own bloody paperwork." He snapped, before turning and stalking down the hall. Draco groaned in embarrassment and anger, almost glad that his face was hidden by Blaise's sweater. For one, it was soft and warmed his face for the first time in what seemed like ages, but it also hid his undeniable blush.

"Blaise?" He called quietly, having given up on his quest to get free and only hanging over Blaise's shoulder limply. Blaise's steps never faltered

"Hm?" He asked, making a right hand turn

"When I get home, you're going to leave me alone right?" He asked, willing his friend to say 'yes'

"Nope. I'm staying to make sure you rest." He replied in a sunny voice as he stepped into the Apparition room. Draco groaned again and glared at the floor moodily.

"Great."

The pair appeared in Draco's living room seconds later, Blaise looked around and perked an eyebrow, the room was positively messy. Now, this wasn't that unusual...for Blaise. Draco's flat was always pristine and sparkling. The man was a neat freak, and slightly obsessive compulsive when it came to order. Blaise frowned and started to put Draco down

"Where's your house elf, Dray?" He asked softly, Draco scowled and swayed a little, Blaise instantly put a hand out to steady him

"I sent her to the manor for the holidays." He sniffed, turning his nose up slightly in disdain at Blaise's implications. Blaise blinked and sighed, pointing towards his bedroom door

"Go change and lay down, I'll be in in a few minutes with some potions." He muttered, Draco glared at him

"No. I'm going to sit down and finish my paperwork." He replied in a firm tone, grabbing his briefcase from Blaise. Blaise watched him for a moment, before turning to the fire place and picking through the tissues and dirty mugs on the mantle. Draco watched him confusedly

"What're you doing, Blaise?" He inquired suspiciously, Blaise glanced over his shoulder

"Looking for your Floo Powder. Since you're obviously not going to listen to me, I was going to call Pansy and ask her to come watch over you." He stated slowly, Draco stared at him for a moment, then scowled

"You wouldn't." He sneered, Blaise perked an eyebrow and smirked, grabbing the small silver pot and flipping the lid off. Draco made a noise that sounded like a strangled whine and stood, stamping off to his room like a stubborn child. Blaise smirked and wandered into Draco's kitchen, peeking in the cabinets. He wasn't very surprised to find them mostly bare with a couple things that Draco would never use. Like a plastic shaker full of powdered dragon talons. Blaise resisted the urge to roll his eyes and sighed, making his way to the lavatory and finding the medicine cabinet in much the same condition. A box of antibacterial magi-gauze bandages and a tin of muggle headache relief pills.

"Ah merlin." He spat, snapping the cabinet shut. He was in for a rough night, it seemed. He wandered back out into Draco's living room and picked up the floo-pot again, when something in the corner caught his eye. There was a large screech owl sitting on the window ledge, staring at Blaise through the glass with irritated yellow eyes. The bird's beak parted slightly and Blaise knew what to expect before it happened. Of course, that didn't stop him from trying to prevent it. He rushed over to the window and fought with the latch

"No. No. No. Don't you _dare,_ bloody friggin bir-" He broke off as the window swung open and the owl let out an ear piercing shriek.

"Now there is a sound that makes me long for the sound of Marcus Flint's excuse for pan pipe playing." Draco drawled from the hallway, Blaise chuckled slightly and untied the parcel from the bird's leg and shut the window in its beak. He turned to Draco, who was leaning against the door frame, clad in thick green flannel pants and an over sized black sweatshirt. Blaise smirked a little and his friend scowled at him. "What's in the package?"

Blaise shrugged a little and looked down at the package, tearing a small note off the top, reading it in one sweep

"Severus heard you were sick and sent some potions." He informed the blonde after a moment, Draco scowled at the thought

"I'm fine. All this fuss is silly." He spat, turning and walking back into his bedroom. Blaise sighed and fire called Narcissa, before following Draco into his room.

Now, despite the many times Blaise had set foot into Draco's flat, he'd never actually gone into his friend's room. He cast a quick glance around, noting the cool greens offset by bright silvers and smiled, he wouldn't have expected less from Draco, really. The room was a fair size, with a large king side bed shoved against one wall, the walls were covered with pictures, from one of Pansy and Theodore's Wedding, to a picture of the four Slytherins at the platform for the first time. But there was one in particular that caught Blaise's eye, it was in a sleek silver frame on Draco's nightstand, next to one of his Mother and Severus. It was of himself and Draco, sitting near the lake with their graduation robes on. They would look at the lake when the picture-Blaise would say something, causing picture-Draco to laugh loudly and sling an arm around him. Blaise smiled softly, remembering the moment vividly, though he had been far too distracted savoring Draco's rare laugh that he hadn't realized there was anyone near by, never mind with a camera. Draco gave a small yawn and looked at him carefully, before allowing a small smile

"My favorite..." He admitted softly, Blaise blinked and glanced at him, before sitting down on the edge of the bed and uncorking a vial of dreamless sleep potion.

"I can see why, drink." He ordered, Draco sat up slightly and placed his hand over Blaise's and guided the vial to his lips. Blaise watched as the blonde wrapped his pale lips around the rim and drank the potion slowly, watching Blaise with a blank expression. When the potion was gone, Draco pushed the vial away and slowly released Blaise's hand, giving a sigh. His flushed pink tongue darted out momentarily, to lick the excess potion from his lips. Blaise swallowed hard and broke his their stare, standing up.

"A-alright, I'll let you sleep." He muttered, clearing his throat. Draco nodded a little and slipped back under his thick emerald quilt and watching with a small smirk as Blaise hurried out of his room, before closing his eyes and drifting into a satisfied slumber.

Blaise sighed and stretched, he was spending his Christmas eve much like normal. Spread out on a couch watching sappy old black and white Christmas movies. Alone.

Except Blaise wasn't in his own apartment, so he couldn't be in his boxers, and he had to be alert in case Draco needed something, so he couldn't get smashed.

As far as Christmas eves went, this one wasn't getting the best rating.

He let out a large yawn and sat up as someone knocked on Draco's door. He scowled slightly and stood, switching off the TV, before wandering to the door and opening it.

A short redhead stood outside, holding a plate of cookies. She blinked up at Blaise and gave a bright smile

"Hullo. Is Draco home?" She asked, Blaise blinked in confusion

"He's sleeping. Can I help you?" He asked, the redhead frowned and gave him a suspicious look, blowing her bright blue bangs out of her face

"I don't know. Who are you? Oh cor, are you one of his one night stands? I thought he'd stopped doing random men." She muttered, giving Blaise a disapproving once over. Blaise blinked, his mind stalling slightly

"Uh." He blurted, the redhead scowled

"Quite a bright one, aren't you." She spat, pushing past him and walking into Draco's flat. Blaise blinked and followed her, shutting the door dazedly.

"Thank Morgana and Nimue, he finally cleaned. Jeez. I thought he was going to get roaches _and_ doxies." She muttered, Blaise frowned in confusion

"Who in Merlin's name _are_ you." He squeaked, the red head glanced over her shoulder and scowled, setting the plate of cookies on the kitchen island

"I'm-"

"Else! I thought we discussed how often you're allowed to visit." Draco's hoarse voice interjected. Blaise looked over and watched in a stupor as the blonde walked into the room. The redhead glared at him

"Draco, it's not _me_ you should be worried about. It's the quality of those you invite into your bed." She paused and looked at Blaise "A five year old has a firmer grasp on English than this new one."

Draco paused and glanced at Blaise, quirking a brow and denying the fact that a light blush was taking up residence across his cheeks. Else pulled the fridge open and pulled out a quart of milk

"Else, this is Blaise." He stated, Else paused in her quest for a glass and glanced over

"Blaise?" She repeated, looking at Draco. The blonde nodded once and Else quirked a brow and looked Blaise over again "Well. He's taller than I expected."

Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose

"Blaise, this is Else. My annoying next door neighbor that raises hordes of nifflers." He muttered, Else flashed Blaise a momentary smile and poured a glass of milk

"Draco, you're so kind. By the way, you still look like shite. Have you been sleeping?" She questioned, sitting at the island and sipping her milk. Draco glared at her,

"I was sleeping rather well until you showed up." He hissed, Else smiled sweetly

"I was delivering Christmas cookies to your anti-social, anti-holiday arse. Happy Christmas, you blighter." She chirped, downing her milk and setting her cup in the sink,

"By the way, you're out of milk." She added, wandering towards the door, stopping to peck him on the cheek. Draco watched her go with narrowed eyes, before looking at Blaise as the door closed

"Sorry about that...she's kind of brash." He muttered, Blaise gave a half smile

"It's ok. Meeting her was definitely...interesting." He replied, before looking around slightly "Well, since you're up, are you hungry?"

Draco paused and looked at his friend

"A little, but what are you going to do, cook?" He asked, smirking a little, Blaise scowled

"Hey. I'm not a bad cook." Blaise countered with a small pout, before turning back into the kitchen and wandering to the fridge.

"You're not a good cook, either." He muttered under his breath, sitting in a bar stool. Blaise turned, holding a small container. He looked at Draco for a second, before perking an eyebrow. He set the container down on the island and stared at him

"Alright, Malfoy. When _exactly_ was the last time you tasted my cooking?" He demanded slowly, a small smirk creeping onto his face. Draco paused, considering it noticeably, before frowning

"Christmas of Fifth year?" He asked slowly, Blaise's smirk widened and he shook his head in amusement.

"Oh wow, only ten years ago!" He stated sarcastically, causing Draco to throw him a look. He just flashed a grin, "Just you wait, Draco Malfoy, just you wait." He simpered, before turning to the stove and turning the dial off. Draco noticed for the first time, a pot on one of the burners. Blaise busied himself with collecting dishes out of the drying rack. Draco paused and took a moment to look around. His flat looked a right side better then it had a few hours earlier. Draco felt his eyebrows raise of their own volition and looked at Blaise as he placed two bowls on the counter next to the stove.

"Did you clean?" He asked, his surprise very evident in his voice. Blaise glanced over his shoulder and smiled, nodded a little

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind." He replied in a soft tone, before turning back to the stove. As he lifted the cover off the pot, a waft of steam rose to the ceiling, filling the kitchen with a familiar smell, ginger, chicken and carrots. He stared at the brunette as he flicked his wand, buttering a few slices of bread and ladling soup into both bowls. He turned towards Draco and set the bowls on the island in front of him, followed by a plate with the bread. He paused and pulled the lid off the container sitting on the island, adding a new smell to the mix. If Draco's mouth wasn't watering before, it certainly was now. Blaise reached into the bowl and retracted with a handful of ripe black cherries, setting them on the plate. The blonde stared down at the food in awe as Blaise flicked his wand and sent the food levitating towards the dining room. Draco shook his head slightly and looked at the counter

"Where in the name of Nimue did you get my mother's soup recipe?" He asked softly, Blaise shrugged

"I fire called her and asked what you liked to eat when you were sick." He stated with a grin, before dragging Draco to his feet gently and leading him to the dining room after the food.

"C'mon, it won't stay warm forever." He added, Draco nodded slightly and slowly gained his wits.

"Sorry Zabini, I'm in no hurry to die of food poisoning." He drawled, the effect slightly lessened by his congestion. Blaise laughed lightly and sat Draco down at the table, looking at him carefully.

"Do you need anything?" He asked quietly, a light look of concern crossing his face. Draco shook his head.

"No, I'm fine." He replied, reaching for his spoon, but Blaise's hand caught his forehead and pushed him back in the chair.

"Are you sure? You're still feverish." He stated, shifting his hand.

Draco tried to keep his poise, but there was a reason he never really allowed Blaise to touch him, such a feat was impossible after he came in contact with the brunette. A soft sigh escaped his lips against his wishes and his eyes fluttered closed, savoring the coolness and unbelievable softness of Blaise's hand.

Blaise looked down at him, watching with a light smile as Draco pushed his forehead into the contact. He silently obliged the blonde for a few moments, before pulling his hand away. Icy gray eyes snapped open and a frown appeared on Draco's pale lips. Blaise chuckled quietly,

"Go ahead and start eating, Dray..." He requested, before turning and sitting across the table from him. Draco picked up his spoon and made a valiant effort at keeping his eyes on his food.

The two ate in a companionable silence for a while, until Draco looked up and noticed Blaise's hazel eyes staring at him. The brunette blinked and a blush appeared on his tan cheeks. Draco blinked and decided to ignore it, chalking it up to the heat in the apartment. After all, he was honestly boiling, so...

The silence continued until the food was mostly gone. Draco had drained his bowl, much to Blaise's delight, drank his juice and ate most of the cherries, which Blaise purposefully left alone.

He stood up and started collecting the dishes as the blonde looked up at him.

"Thank you Blaise. It was very good." He said softly, Blaise glanced at him and smiled

"It isn't a problem, Draco." He replied, setting Draco's bowl in his. Draco sighed a little

"Thank you for spending your Christmas eve here as well. I know you probably have a million other places to be." He muttered, Blaise glanced at him and laughed, shaking his head.

"Not really, no." He disagreed in amusement, before levitating the dishes off to the sink. He glanced at his watch, it was only around 10:30. He glanced up at Draco and tipped his head a little, the blonde was looking a little better, but Blaise found even though he looked rather ill, he was still beautiful. Draco quirked a brow and reached out, snapping his fingers in front of Blaise's face. The brunette jolted out of his thoughts and managed quite successfully to contain his embarrassment. Blaise gave a small clearing of his throat and put on a blank smile,

"Do you wanna go back to sleep?" He asked quietly, Draco paused and shook his head a little

"No...I think I want to watch TV for a little while." He replied , before turning and walking into the living room. Blaise watched him go, shaking his head in irritation.

"Merlin Zabini, why don't you just drool on his foot next time." He snapped at himself, before wandering into the kitchen and quickly doing the dishes, before storing the leftovers in the fridge. He stretched for a moment, before making his way to the doorway. Draco was curled up on the couch with his knees tucked under his chin, watching an old movie with rapt attention. Blaise smiled a little and leaned on the door frame, watching him silently.

He gave a soft sniffle and blinked, his long, pale lashes fanning out on his rosy cheeks. His plump lips were curled slightly downward into a contemplative frown. His lean frame shook in a slight shiver and he curled up tighter, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Blaise rolled his eyes slightly and wandered over, drawing his attention as he pulled the throw off the back of the couch and tucked it around him carefully. Draco watched him, looking up and analyzing his face with those beautiful eyes. He rose his brow in an almost teasing and expectant way, before drawing up one end of the blanket and staring pointedly on the couch next to him.

The taller Slytherin stood there for a moment, almost running into the kitchen and shoving his head in the oven, before sitting down carefully.

Draco made a soft, obviously satisfied noise and released the blanket. It came fluttering down and rested just on the other side of him. His right side was of more concern, right now, as it was pressed knee to hip to shoulder against Draco. The man he'd do anything for.

The companionable silence returned and they sat comfortably in each others presence for a while, before Draco gave an irritated sound and shifted, choosing to burrow into Blaise's side. He froze for a moment, wondering what _exactly_ the blonde was thinking. What the blonde was thinking, it turns out, was revealed a second later.

"'m cold." He muttered petulantly, though his eyes were still on the screen. He paused, seeming to notice how stiff his friend was, and glanced up, "What's wrong, Blaise?" He added curiously. Blaise swallowed hard and steeled himself, before forcing his body to relax. He glanced at Draco and smiled, before wrapping his arm around the blonde's slight shoulders.

"Nothing. Watch the movie." He requested in a warm tone, hiding his panic well. Draco rolled his eyes, obviously knowing it was a lie, but returned to the movie none the less.

They were silent for a while, watching the black and white story unravel on screen. The titles started to roll and Blaise looked at his watch to find it was almost one. He blinked and frowned, turning to Draco to find him still staring at the screen thoughtfully.

"Ever wonder what it's like, Blaise?" He murmured. Blaise blinked, stowing his order for bed out of curiosity.

"Wonder what what's like, Draco?" Draco looked at him, his eyes soft and sleepy, but oddly alert.

"What it's like to have that. To be able to be with the one you love. Cherish them, hold them, love them." His tone soft, sweet. Blaise smiled faintly, looking into Draco's brilliant silver eyes and nodding a tad.

"All the time...yeah."

Draco kept his gaze for a moment, not bothering to acknowledge the blush on his cheeks. Blaise smiled wider and lightly reached out, terrified, but not caring much, and lightly ran his thumb over the soft skin of Draco's cheek. Draco shut his eyes, his breathing sharp.

Looking at him, Blaise smiled a little and withdrew, starting to get up. Draco's eyes snapped open and he looked at his friend's back accusingly.

"I think you should go back to sleep, Draco." Blaise was saying. "You may be feeling better, but I don't think you've kicked this cold y-"

"Shut up." Draco's voice was soft, but sharp. Blaise blinked and turned to him, frowning.

"Draco-"

"I said _shut up._"

Blaise shut his mouth, slightly hurt, but obedient. He watched as Draco stood, letting the blanket fall to the couch.

"You stand there telling me what to do like my mother." He spat. Blaise winced

"I just wanted to-"

"We were having a genuine conversation. A meaningful one. But my real question is this. Why did you pull away?"

Blaise blinked slowly, looking at the smaller, angry blonde in utter confusion.

"What?"

"When you were touching my face! Why the fuck did you pull away from me!"

Blaise paused, frowning

"I...I thought you'd be uncomfortable with me touching you like that."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because...we're...we're friends?"

Draco blinked, and stared at him.

"Dear Merlin, Zabini you're really, really dense. Borderline fucking stupid."

Blaise blinked and started to say something indignant, when Draco strolled over, grabbed his chin and kissed him hard and angry on the lips.

He froze awkwardly as the blonde's mouth moved against his. It suddenly hit him what was happening and his heart sped up, his hands falling to Draco's shoulders. Slowly, he kissed back, loving the feeling of Draco pulled flush against him, his chapped lips working against Blaise's.

The anger on Draco's side disappeared, and was replaced by a thick lust. The blonde squeezed Blaise closer by his rear, his lips gently prying apart the other mans as his tongue darted out to explore.

Blaise whimpered in want, but slowly, he broke the kiss, looking down at Draco. Draco's eyes opened slowly, his breathing hard.

"Wow..."

"Draco, I..." Blaise frowned and lightly cupped his chin, hunching down to look into his eyes. "I love you."

Draco's face broke into a giant smile, and Blaise blinked, finding air a little hard to breath for a moment.

The blonde made it easier, though, by burrowing his face into Blaise's sweater and breathing deeply.

"I know. God, I've known for so long you stupid prat. I love you too."

Blaise blinked, then arched a brow and looked down at him.

"What?"

Draco looked up and smirked

"You heard me." Slowly standing on his tiptoes, Draco kissed the tip of Blaise's nose. "I love you, you stupid fuck. Now come on. I'm tired."

He turned and walked toward his bedroom, confident and clear. Blaise watched him, then smiled faintly.

"I guess sometimes wishes do come true..."

"Zabini! Shut your hole and get in here. My bed is cold and I'm horny."

Blaise blushed and swallowed a little.

"I uh...coming dear?" He called in confusion, before walking in. Draco was sitting on his bed with a smile.

"You know, I really like the sound of that."

* * *

><p>Heh. Oh dear. Review and let me know what you think! 3<p> 


End file.
